


my fidget spinner ultimate romance

by falterth (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bitter Chrollo, Dark!Chrollo, Killua Zoldyck is Removed From the Story for Plot Reasons, M/M, Park Dates, Sabotage Plot, Soulmates AU, fidget spinners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/falterth
Summary: hisokas bubblegum pink just like his bunjee gumm fidget spinner levitates in the air and glows an unholy color while illumis minimalist green and gold special button edition from 2003 that we didnt even know existed figdgdet spinner swirls in the vortex it had created.and then a luv storie of `1000000000 years beginz.





	my fidget spinner ultimate romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moguanshan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguanshan/gifts).



(so, first of allz lol~~~~ i wunt 2 saye that thes is an au!!!! made by me a& n0b0dy elze! im not steeling kreditz.... ;~; espeshully not frum evan.... >.- love u evan-chama xD hope ull liek this.... cri every tiem and rock thet hisoillu lief! ^~^)

(thise au eez aboutt where ur figdet sprinners find ur soulmate for you... xD thats so convenietn rite? LOL. anyaways... so um... yeah... the fig spinners connect when there soulmates find each other... and this story happens 2 be abt my faverite couple, hiosoka and illumi!!!! :3 here goes nothing. hope u guys like this. oh and pls subscribe, also please dont hate on me, im 2 sensitiven for that kind of stuffz... xD)

hisokas bubblegum pink just like his bunjee gumm fidget spinner levitates in the air and glows an unholy color while illumis minimalist green and gold special button edition from 2003 that we didnt even know existed figdgdet spinner swirls in the vortex it had created.

they collide and then a black hole opened. hisoka who had just been sittin in the park on the park bendch feeding his pijuns (he luvs tinee birds O-O) and illumi who had been out brainwashing killua because thats what kind of asshold brother he is immediately knowed that they were solemates and they runned to each other and hugged in their arms and killua went somewhere else (because my plot requires it, and if any of you so much as let slip a single utterance of opposition, i will have your heads on a pike- uve been warned NYA~ >:3c).

and then hisoka sed... "c-cen i kiss you? b-bayby?"

illumi had never been asked to be kissing anyone before. to be honest he had been knowing that hisoka exists for a while, but he never acted on his true felings. 4 example.... wut if hisoka-sama ajected him> how would he liv wif da gilt and thingz.. he wuldnt of ben able 2 live on... but now his dreemz wur coming true 1 by 1. and who was he to say no to such a magnificent proposal? truly this was akin to a blessing wrought from the many, many cries he had sent up to heaven—the numerous pleads for a bed to share with the man he had loved and watched (oh so carefully watched) from afar—the many longing stares cast hisoka-sama-chan's way—the many nights where illumi had damn near cried himself to sleep because he was just so lonely.

but nao.... back to the present

illumi shylie notds and sesys, "r-rawr.... btw thats mean yes in dinosore." arigato

hisoka had nevr herd suhc a gret thing in his lief evr before. so he said... "xD illumi ive just... im so hapy with you. i kno some ppl r h8ters and onlye watnt to get in the way of use but.... sum ppl say that soulmates dont alwais work our perfcetly... but i... i belive aang can save the world."

illumi laffs. "HAHAHAHHA OMG! THATS FROM AVATER! THE LAST AIRBENDER OMG!!!! THATS MY FAV ANIME..."

hisoka reverse smiled. "um, ano.... illumi-chan? m-my favorite anime is fairy teil... "

illumi panickerd. "UM!!!!! GOMENNASAIIIIIII SENPAI>>> d-dont b mad pls but.... i was lying about avater.... my favorite is actaully not feiry tale either... um... but... maybe you know this one.... (itll be all daijobu illumi thinked to himself) its actually DRAMAtical merder..."

"OH EM JEE. THATS MY SECOND FAVORITE." hisoke blushed from whree he was in illumi's grasp. they didnt stop hugging btw. and the black hole has sucked up everything they knwo but since theyre gay it didnt affect them. haha.

"OMGOOSHHHHHH IKR?!?!?! AOBA AND REN R SO HOT!!!!! even tho ren was a dog... whats up with that? lol."

"I LIKED CLEAR THOUGH!!1! HE WUZ SO KYUUUUTTEEEEEEEEE"

illumi clammed down a moment. "um... ano... hisoka-senpai-sama? chotto mattteeeeee. (that means STOP IN YOUR TRACKS YOU DIRTY LYING BASTARD)"

hisokas bright lpink eyelashes fluttered in the wind. "y-yes? what is it. my beloved underclassman?"

(A/N: this is a high school au.)

"well... i wuz thinkinge.... mebbe we could get back to that kissu... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"hisoka lenny faced back at him." good idea.

then they kised. (xD i lobee my gey babies lolllll rawrr they ar so preshus and sw33t :3)

and den chrollo comed up and sees them kissing. 'oh no!" he thought to himself. he wanted illumi all 2 himself. he was unhappi becuz he didnt have a soulnmate and instead of waiting like he shuld of, he desided to attack them.

btw.

his fidget spinner was a FUCKING DISGRACE and NOBODY LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! which was why his role is the bitter stalker!

but when from behind the bushes he had a second thoughts.

he'd been planning this for about a total of five minutes. sweat rolled down his cheeks. even the subject of their conversation made chrollo's body tremble—with rage, and with jealousy. he should have been the one to hold illumi in his arms; he should have been looking upon his fidget spinner fused so perfectly with illumi's. he should have had it all, but that—that scoundrel, that fiend of the lowest order had stepped in and ruined everything he had thought was his life. chrollo clutched at his head. he wanted the best for illumi—he very truly did. his heart felt as though it were the recipient of a brutal stabbing; with each word that tumbled out of the mouths of the two in front of him, another knife was buried inside of his chest. but he wanted illumi to be happy. he let the thoughts war inside of his head for a hot second, but ultimately his desire for happiness for himself won out and drove whatever self-sacrificing behaviors he had displayed into some shadowy corner of his mind; and he readied the crowbar in his hand.

and den he got cautgh by illumu and hisowoka and they beated him up!!!! XD HAPPY ENDING YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of shit takes more work than an actual well-written thought out storyline. you havent lived until youve written something like this. well. i actually still havent lived but that isnt the point is it
> 
> edit: FUCK I JUST REREAD IT AND IM LUAHGIRKSDLRJDLK THE FUCKING ENDING IM NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE MY OWN FIC GHIS MUCH


End file.
